


BimBo

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [59]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brainwashing, Growth, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Kiara tricks BB into allowing her to install a nice virus that makes her into a useless AI only good for spreading that very same virus.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 14





	BimBo

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 47.

"Hah! You, of all people, dare think you can just approach my little home with no consequences?!"

The booming voice of one BB echoed around the uninvited visitor, a woman dressed in a white and black nun's habit. A woman who she had seen plenty of times before, and was more than wary of. A woman who she'd thrust several thousand weapons through if she had the chance, if not outright delete her from existence itself thanks to everything she had done to her.

"Is that any way to say hello to an old friend, BB?" Sesshouin Kiara, the woman who had awoken as a Beast once before, chimed as she pushed her hands up against the door standing in her way. "I just want to have a little chat, and you're trying to shut me out like this? That's awfully, terribly rude..." She mockingly whined as she pressed the rest of her body up against that hard surface, gasping a little as she felt her sensitive bits rubbing up against it.

The digitized girl, dressed from top to bottom in a black coat with a white leotard underneath, glared daggers as she materialized behind the nun and grabbed her by the collar. "You're not getting in there, no way! You'd upload some sort of crummy virus to the Chaldea mainframe, and then Master's going to blame me because I let you in!" While she'd normally be in the mood to act all devious just like the nun, this wasn't the time. She had gotten scolded just hours ago, and she wasn't about to earn another stern talking...

"Ohoho. But dearest BB, I'm not allowed to do anything like that either. You know what punishment I endured after they summoned me, following my stint as a Beast. Oh yes, that punishment... I couldn't walk for a week after that, despite this enhanced body of mine..." A cheek crept onto Kiara's face as her legs grew weak, causing her to nearly collapse against that door...

BB grit her teeth a little as she tried to pull the woman away, huffing and puffing. "If you keep trying to get in there, I will call Master! Then we'll both get in trouble, which is better than letting you cause problems I'll get blamed for!" She cried out, refusing to let her step even slightly into the room behind that door. For fear of what she could be planning...

"Call him if you'd like, but I think I could offer you something to make you change your mind, BB." The black-haired nun chimed as she slowly lifted herself off the floor, a lustful gleam in her eyes. "Like the opportunity to have him all to yourself, with nobody there to try and get in your way." She dangled the bait in front of her, knowing that she would take it.

The digital girl's tune changed quicker than she had appeared, the door to the computer room opening up to reveal a single terminal. "Well why didn't you say so, Kiara?" The purple-haired girl giggled, rubbing her hands together. She was an AI, but she had her desires just as much as any other person. And her desire to be together with the boy that had helped her deal with the nun before was greater than anythign else in the world.

"See, when we work together, we both get what we want." Kiara chuckled as she stepped inside, slipping a USB stick out of her sleeve. "Now, would you hold still for just a second?" She asked kindly, sticking the storage medium into the terminal and watching as a hourglass appeared on the dimly lit screen attached to the operating system.

BB blinked a couple of moments as she watched that hourglass. "So how're you going to help me get Master all to myself, Kiara? Are you going to turn everyone else into me? That'd be pretty fun, imagine how much we can spoil him!" The excited kouhai giggled as she rubbed her hands together, already letting her mind drift as she began to daydream on the spot.

And thanks to that daydream, she didn't notice that a text box appeared on both the computer and right in front of her face. Before she had a chance to react, the prompt was accepted, and she felt a little jolt running through her digitized body. "H-Hey, what was that? Did you do anything weird? Better not have done anything weird, I'll make sure you can't walk for years if you have!"

"Oh, nothing important, dearest BB. I just removed your admin privileges and your protections." Kiara giggled as she tapped the screen, revealing that a progress bar had taken the place of the hourglass. 'Installing B-IM-B-O.exe' it said, making it all too clear what it was supposed to do...

Just like that, BB had wandered her ass right into a trap. She never should've trusted the nun! Never! Never ever! Why did she trust her- oh, right, because she's a girl who follows her vices more than her virtues. "I can still call for Master! You're going to be sorry, Kiara-"

The AI girl tried to reach for her controls, only to find yet another dialogue box in the way. This one, she could read right before it disappeared. 

"Delete all access functions?"

She let out a yelp as her body started turning into static, signifying that she was being ripped apart in ways that only a program like her could be. She could feel her heartbeat, or what really constituted as one, intensifying. "I'll get you for this! I really, really will!" She cried out in frustration, clenching her fists and throwing one at the nun...

The fist went through the black-haired woman, who just smiled. "That temper's exactly what our Master doesn't like. I think I can fix that, give me just a moment." Her words were as fake as that smile, the keystrokes clicking through the purple-haired girl's head as the words appeared on screen, accompanying the progress bar filling bit by bit.

"Convert anger values to curves."

BB grit her teeth as she felt the aggression draining its way out of her head, forcing her into a neutral expression while her leotard quickly grew tighter around her chest. And the more it tried to grow, the angrier she tried to get, which just meant it all got sucked deep into her breasts and her butt at a more intense rate.

Her bosom wasn't exactly meager before, but once her temper got sucked into it, the growth could only be described as astonishing. Her leotard was pressed in between her tits as both of those melons grew to the point where they were bigger than her head, with her nipples staying inverted to tempt anybody that dared look at her to dig in and force them out.

While her breasts wobbled around with the weight of her emotions filling them, her ass wasn't far behind. Her leotard flossed away at the tiny space left in between both of her cheeks as she let out gasp after gasp. It was rubbing up against her holes and the sensitive parts of the mountains she called an ass, driving her arousal up as it took the place of her anger...

"I hate this, I hate itttt! It feels so weird, I wasn't meant to have curves this big!" The now-much-curvier BB cried out in frustration, which caused both her butt and her breasts to grow and bounce around as she tried to show that she was dissatisfied with this development, only for her face to forcibly twist into a smile while she gasped from the feedback...

Kiara laughed at how ridiculous the AI looked, a sly smile of absolute glee on her face. "That's a much better look for you, BB. With breasts the size of your head, and a butt that could satisfy even the smallest prick. I must say, he's not exactly impressive down there..." She mused, dangling more bait in front of her to keep making her grow...

The digital girl huffed and puffed and crossed her arms, trying her hardest not to get annoyed with what the nun was insinuating. So what if she knew what his cock was like? She didn't care! She'd probably have fun with him even if he was tiny. Because he was hers, and that's what lovers did!

Seeing the way that she tried to struggle made the nun giggle all too much. It was like a child trying to throw a tantrum, only to immediately get punished for it. And she still had so many more things to do to her. A few more keystrokes, and another dialogue box popped up in front of the girl's face.

"Change appearance?"

BB tried to throw her hand at the 'No' choice, only for it to close a split second before she hit it. She let out a powerful moan as her clothes burst off her and her hair spread out as far as it could, every single individual strand visible to the naked eye as the program started altering her more and more.

In the place of her leotard was a bikini that was way too tight. To the point where the flimsy cloth that was supposed to cover her nipples instead barely covered up the slit, leaving the rest of her areola visible to the world around her. Not only that, but the bikini bottom itself was closer to a thong than anything else, the thin string grinding into her pussy and driving her into further and further arousal. And to make things all the more humiliating for her, her elegant purple hair took on a crude blonde shade, making her look like a bimbo fit for a beach party.

To say that she was beyond disgusted with her new look was an understatement. It was humiliating to go through all of this, but at least it couldn't get much worse. The effects of the program were almost over, if she had to interpret the progress bar as anything. It was getting so close to the end, she could almost taste the burst of data that'd free her from this hell...

That's when she realized something. There were letters inside the colored parts of the bar. Blocky, almost illegible letters that spelled out a sentence. And when she read it, her eyes widened. "N-No, no wait-"

A flash burst from the screen as the bar reached the end, and the message became crystal clear.

"DELETING EXISTING INTELLIGENCE"

BB's expression changed in the span of a second. All the panic on her face faded into pure bliss as she smiled with her eyes wide open, the light of pure teasing gone from both of them. Her arms collapsed against her sides, while a generous stream of juice ran down her leg, the remainders of her intelligence draining out as nothing more than the juices she'd expel during an orgasm...

"And that's the end of one pesky AI, courtesy of my newest little virus." Kiara chimed as she pulled the USB stick out of the terminal, slipping it into her sleeve once more as she gave the bikini-clad stiff bimbo a little look. "What a wonderful bimbo you make, BB. Oh, no, I'm sorry. BimBo." She giggled, giving the blonde mockery of a girl's breasts a couple of squeezes to make the juices keep flowing down below, just in case any parts of her smarts hadn't been washed out.

BimBo giggled mindlessly. There wasn't much left inside her head. Thoroughly broken by the virus, all she could do was smile and look pretty, giggling whenever she felt arousal filling her body. She was nothing more than a carrier for the virus, in case it needed to spread.

The nun licked her lips as she snapped her fingers to catch the bimbo AI's attention, pointing towards the terminal. "How about you go show yourself off to everyone in Chaldea, BimBo? I'm sure they'll love you." She chimed, and the overly curvaceous bimbo nodded and disappeared in a flash, setting off a chain of events that'd surely land the nun in plenty of trouble once her role in things was discovered.

A flicker appeared on every screen present in Chaldea, only for a pair of enormous breasts to pop out, luring in the viewers and starting the bimbofication process all over again. So many proud girls, melting into nothing but lust thanks to a pair of mighty melons...

Thanks to BimBo being such a wonderful vector, sharing her body with everyone. Just as she was programmed to do, the only thing a mindless AI like her could be good for…


End file.
